<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holding You Like Every Moment Shared (The Every Whisper That I Keep Remix) by DepressingGreenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860622">Holding You Like Every Moment Shared (The Every Whisper That I Keep Remix)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie'>DepressingGreenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pet Names, Remix, Soft Boys, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There couldn’t be a better time, he thinks, to give Steve the gift he brought him a few weeks ago</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Madness</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holding You Like Every Moment Shared (The Every Whisper That I Keep Remix)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padraigen/gifts">Padraigen</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952116">every whisper that i keep</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padraigen/pseuds/Padraigen">Padraigen</a>.
        </li>

        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padraigen/pseuds/Padraigen">Padraigen</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2020_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness">2020_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony puts down his STARKPad when he hears Steve return, back from today’s press conference. His boyfriend looks warn down and drained, and he understood, he knew how rough press could be. There couldn’t be a better time, he thinks, to give Steve the gift he brought him a few weeks ago.</p><p>“Darling. Sweetheart,” he calls, as he makes his way over to Steve. “My darling Sweetheart”</p><p>Steve rolls his eyes at him but leans in for a kiss which Tony gladly gives him.</p><p>Tony smiles at Steve as he helps him out of the suit. “How was it, babe?”</p><p>“How’d you think?” the man sighs. “Be glad you weren’t there. Why do they have to be so insufferable?”</p><p>Tony pulls the man towards their bedroom as he rants about the press. Apparently the press were now lobbing for Clint to be off the team because he was not ‘super’ enough for the Avengers. Clint wasn’t even part of their last two missions. Tony rolls his eyes, that’s the press for you. But he knows how much it guts Steve to hear people saying horrible things about anyone on the team.</p><p>Especially though when it revolves around Tony.</p><p>Steve stumbles towards their bed, but Tony stops him. Steve looks at him in question. “No, sweetheart, I have a better idea” he says softly. </p><p>“Tony, please, I’m tired” he says, pulling them towards the bed, pouting. “Cuddle me?”</p><p>He nearly caves in right there. It was hard to deny Steve anything he wanted when he was like this. But he knew Steve would like what he had planned better.</p><p>“Babe, wouldn’t you rather a nice, relaxing, warm bath?” he says.</p><p>Steve pauses. “You’ll be joining me? Right?” the man asks, as if Tony would want anything more than just that.</p><p>“Sure thing, apple-pie” he says, earning a soft laugh from Steve.</p><p>He calls out to JARVIS to run the bath as he removes the rest of Steve’s cloths.</p><p>When they are both naked, Steve wraps his large arms around him. Tony pulls him in closer, pressing kisses onto his collar bones. “I got you something” he says. Steve mumbles sleepily against his shoulder where he rests his head. “C’mon, you’ll like it”.</p><p>Tony pulls back and leads them towards the bathroom.</p><p>The bathroom is warm and lightly steamy from the bath. Steve heads over to the tub as Tony retrieves the gift from the sink cabinet. He hears Steve moan in delight as he slips into the bath behind him. Tony pulls out the nondescript brown paper bag from behind the blow-dryer then makes his way over to Steve.</p><p>Steve eyes the bag as Tony slips into the tub behind him, letting Steve lay against him.</p><p>“What is it?” Steve asks, reaching out for the bag.</p><p>Tony pulls the bag away. “Uh uh, wet hands” he says with a grin. He opens the bag so Steve can see in.</p><p>“Bath bombs?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony says “Sparkly blue ones. You mentioned them in your sleep a few weeks ago, so I got you some.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to, love” Steve laughs and gives him a kiss on the check. </p><p>“Ah, but I love spoiling you, babe” he says reaching into the bag. “I think you’ll like this one best” He pulls out a ocean blue bomb, with two red and white stripes along the middle. It shimmers in the light of the bathroom. “It’s called ‘Red, White and Beautiful’” Tony hands him the bath bomb.</p><p>Steve laughs happily as he rolls it around in his hands, taking a look at it. It fizzes lightly in his wet hands.</p><p>“Go ahead,” he says, planting a kiss on Steve’s broad shoulder. “Put it in”</p><p>And so Steve does.</p><p>It fizzes wildly, spinning around the surface. Red, white and predominantly blue bubbles rise from the bath bomb as it pinwheels in the water.</p><p>Steve runs his hands through the bright blue water and the brightly coloured bubbles, watching the way the glitter catches the light, clearly delighted.</p><p>“Thank you” he says softly, relaxing back into Tony.</p><p>Tony wraps his arms tightly around Steve’s chest, holding him close. “Anything for you, beloved” he whispers into Steve’s neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~✨~<br/><br/>⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile">my profile</a>.<br/><br/>~✨~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>